Swinging From The Stars
by Niveous Lilt
Summary: 21 'Naruto' drabbles featuring Naruto with Gaara,Sasuke,and Neji rated M for language and adult themes
1. Talk to me dirty

**Disclaimer: don't own..so don't sue me..I mean go ahead..all you'll get is a manga and a old t.v..seriously. Maybe some moth balls if you're lucky**

**Drabble one: Talk to me dirty**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gaara hated pranks. In fact he hated many things in life. He hated the sun, and he hated water. He hated sweets and fuzzy animals. He hated the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. But there was more thing he loved more than anything, more than death and torture. He loved making Uzumaki Naruto blush.

It was funny. not many things could make Naruto blush. Naked pictures of girls didn't work, he would know. Casually mentioning Iruka's "active" relationship with Kakashi didn't work.

So was the age old question finally going to be answered? What made Naruto Uzumaki blush? why, talking dirty of course.! Even Naruto wasn't dense enough to ignore the vulgar words and suggestive hand movements.

Gaara sat across from Naruto staring openly at the blonde. Naruto kept his eyes fixated on the steaming bowl of ramen if front of him. He desperately tried to ignore the long stares he was receiving.

"Naruto" Gaara drawled slowly.

" Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto chucked nervously

"Yea that's me"

Gaara took a deep breath.

Honestly he had no idea what he was doing. All of his information had come from late night infomercials and 2 minute previews from 'girls gone wild'.

"Naruto I want to.." Gaara leaned forward and whisper something softly in Naruto's ear.

"What?" Naruto squeaked, obviously embarrassed.

"I said I want to stick my manhood in you" again his voice went down to a sexy murmur.

Naruto slowly began to turn red, it started as light flush on his cheeks and then it gradually spread to the rest of his face, until it reached the roots of his hair. Gaara was delighted.

Naruto looked at Gaara for a long while.

"Do you mean it?"

Gaara honestly had no idea what he had just said. The terms he had just used..were not registering his mind. For instance what the hell was 'rimming'? and what did it have to do with a 'manhood'?

"Of course I do."

Naruto blushed brighter if it was even possible.

"Ok then" Naruto said.

"Only if you let me…" Naruto leaned forward to whisper in Gaara ear.

The look on the sand wielders face could not get anymore confused. If he had any sense he would get up and leave right now. He would go home and stuff Kankurou's puppets in a closet or set one of Temari's fans on fire. But Gaara had no sense..the ones he had disappeared long ago.

Gaara hated many thing in life. He hated the wind, and bugs. He hated feathers and perfume. But Gaara liked a lot of things too. He liked to watch people die, and like strawberry milk. He liked winning and he liked scaring little children. He like to make Uzumaki Naruto blush, and now he could add something to his list..Gaara of the sand **loved** to make Naruto scream

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**so?come on you can tell me!but remember kids..i will use your flames to roast my marshmellows at night!**


	2. Arguing

**Disclaimer: don't own..please don't sue me..the last one is just clearing up**

**Drabble 2: Arguing **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"Dummy"

"Stupid"

"Retard"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A retard"

"Oohh! I hate you so much"

Sasuke would never admit it but he loved the little fights he had with Naruto daily. It made him feel, if not only for a brief second normal, and that felt good. Sasuke would give anything to be normal..like everyone else. Sasuke wanted to go home and tell his dad about his latest mission. He wanted a mother to fuss over him, and he wanted to be annoyed but at the same time grateful.

Sasuke wanted to laugh loudly with his siblings. He wanted to make mean jokes, and argue about it, and he wanted to know that they would make up tomorrow. Sasuke wanted that so bad.

Naruto would never tell but he looked forward to the fights too. It made him feel like he had friends. Sure he had "friends" the people you sit with at lunch because you have no one else to sit with, and the people who invite you because they don't want to seem "rude". Naruto wanted the friendship that he had seen in the movies. The ones where they risked their lives for each other, and there was never a question of betrayal.

Naruto would give anything for that. He didn't need a family, he had grown up fine without one. But sometimes even the darkness got to the sun, and he craved for the company of others.

Sasuke knew that one day he would have to avenge his clan…but on some unconscious level he didn't want to. On some level he still loved Itachi, and sometimes he had dreams that he would come home and find Itachi there …smiling that old smile..the one before it happened.

In his dreams Itachi would laugh with him and offer to spar, and then his mother would offer him a light breakfast. Father would read the newspaper feigning disinterest , but you could see the proud looks he shot at his two sons.

He looked forward to those dreams..and even when the dreams morphed into nightmares Naruto was there. And then he would have something else to dream about. Those happy smiles, and those shining eyes. And when Sasuke couldn't retreat into memories..Naruto was still there offering physical contact.

When Naruto was sad or shaken up, Sasuke comforted him. Naruto always said that he didn't dream..Sauske didn't believe him. He knew that he did. Naruto dreamed of cages and bars of darkness and fire..and sometimes Naruto dreamed of him.

Those were his happiest dreams. In those dreams they would be doing nothing. It was always the same. Team 7 would be sitting on the bridge. Together, and him and Sasuke would fight…. argue..

Naruto and Sasuke liked to argue because they could tell each other everything.

"Dobe"

_I love you_

"Teme!"

_I love you too._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**18 more to go! Tell me what you think.**


	3. Sing me a tune

**Disclaimer: don't own! don't sue! I'm serious!**

**Drabble 3: sing me a tune**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hyuuga Neji couldn't sing. It was a well know fact in konoha. After that unfortunate night at Lee's birthday party when Neji got hammered. It was a taboo topic in the fire country. Even Hinata admitted-rather reluctantly- that Neji's singing voice was horrible.

It was off tune

It was shrill

And for god's sake he was not a soprano, so why did he insist on singing that high?

Uzumaki Naruto loved to sing. His voice wasn't the best in the world but then again he wasn't as bad as Neji. Naruto sang all the time. He sang when he did the dishes, and he sang when he trained. He sang when he was reading and he sang when he was on missions. Naruto couldn't imagine being with anyone who didn't have a love for music.

When Naruto started dating Neji he was aware that Neji could not hold a tune. When Neji began dating Naruto he was aware that Naruto loved to sing. What the pair didn't realize was..this could cause problems.

"Neji come on!"

"No!"

"Neji!"

"Naruto I hate this movie"

"Well I love it. _'Rent' _is a wonderful tale of love and romance, and how they just struggle to pay the rent" Neji rolled his eyes. Leave it to Naruto to memorize the summary..

"Now sing it or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month"

Neji glared heavily at the blonde boy. For the last hour they had been watching _'Rent'_. Naruto loved _Rent_. He could watch it over and over again and never get tired of it.

Neji hated _Rent_. Heonly watched it over and over again because he got the chance to grope Naruto.

But every one in while Naruto would have these moments.. He had these moment where he had to sing every song in the whole fucking movie, and Neji was often forced to join.

That was the problem about having a boyfriend who loved mucicals..and music..and singing.

Naruto was looking at him expectantly. Slowly Neji began to sing.

"What's the time…" he glanced at Naruto's grinning face.

"Well its gotta be close to midnight. My body's talking to me and it says time for danger" Neji winced as he spiked on the last note.

By now Naruto was laughing softly, his hand over his mouth. His eyes were practically glowing with amusement.

Neji growled. "That's it! I'm through" he got up from the couch and headed away from Naruto, he 'oofed' when he was pulled back sharply by the arm.

Naruto smiled at him "Aw is Neji embarrassed?" he cooed.

Naruto leaned forward and pecked Neji lightly on lips. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said softly.

Neji smirked.

"What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

Hyuuga Neji hated singing..but you'll find him every weekend at Naruto's …singing loudly and off key. But then again the sex was worth it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**By far my favorite drabble. These are so fun..why didn't I do it at first? -authoress gins- i love the musical 'rent'..so sorry if you have no idea what i'm talking about.**

**Well..review!**


	4. Snow

**Disclaimer: Go ahead. Sue me. Mother fs I wanna see you try!..but just in case I don't own Naruto. **

**Drabble 4: Snow.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto loved the snow. Growing up in fire country you didn't have a lot of opportunities to have snow fights or to go ice skating. He always secretly dreamed of the snow.

Even after Gaara had explained that it was nothing but mushy melting ice. That broke Naruto's heart, Iruka had always told him that snow was the pixie dust the fairies in the heavens didn't need.

So on their mission to the snow country it was only logical that Naruto would want to skate. And what better way to skate in than official ice skating garb! complete with tights and glitter.

The first time Gaara went ice skating he fell exactly 36 times, not counting the ones he said were just 'practice'. The second time they went he only fell 13. He saw that as an accomplishment.

The first time Naruto went ice skating he didn't fall at all. In fact Naruto was an natural. I couldn't even begin to say how much that pissed Gaara off.

So Gaara practiced, oh how he practiced. He practiced from dawn to dusk. Sometimes Naruto thought that maybe Gaara might have forgotten that they were on an assassination mission.

By the end of the week the mission was complete and Naruto was ready to go. The cold was starting to get to him. He found Gaara at the lake. Again.

It took everything Naruto had to drag Gaara back home. Especially since Gaara was kicking and screaming like a maniac.

Years later Naruto would admit that he didn't love snow as much as he said he did. It was cold and wet..but come on. What were the chances that he would get to see Gaara in tights otherwise?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Got this idea on my way to church this morning. I really wanted a milkshake. Yummy!**


	5. Happy happy birthday

**Disclaimer: don't own. don't sue me.**

**Drabble 5: happy birthday to you**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uchiha Sasuke never liked celebrating his birthday. It brought back bad memories, but then again it brought back good memories too.

Like the time Itachi made him breakfast the morning before one of his last missions. Pancakes, orange juice and sausage…that was one of his fondest memories.

Every year Sasuke got the same things from his fans. A blue shirt..some white shirts. Once he got a whip and some chains.

Sakura always got him a book on ninjas techniques and Kakashi usually got him a decorative kunai.

But what Sasuke really looked forward to was Naruto's gift. It changed every year it seemed. And no matter how stupid it was or how unneeded ,Sasuke loved it.

So you can imagine this year he was hurt when Naruto didn't come running towards his house brandishing a ramen bowl with a kitten on it(last years gift) or some orange boxers with swirls.(the year before that)

In fact Naruto didn't come at all. That morning he had gotten 257 gifts from his fans. One from Ino and Sakura. Surprisingly one from the Hyuuga children. And a icha icha paradise book from Kakashi. But no dobe.

Sasuke didn't know what to feel at this moment. Anger..anger because his best friend didn't to get him a present?..or anger because Naruto had more important things than getting him something to celebrate his 17th?

By the time he had disposed of all of the presents it was a little past noon ,he sighed when the doorbell interrupted his musings.

He angrily stomped to the door, making sure the person outside it heard his frustrations. His scowl faltered when he met the hesitant blue eyes of Naruto.

"Um..hey..Sauske teme" he laughed nervously, as he shifted feet.

"How are you?" how are you? How are you? Uzumaki Naruto had ever asked how he was.

"I'm fine…what do you want?"

The scowl was back in place.

"Well its your birthday today"

"Oh my god really?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Naruto glared half heartily

"Yea..and..well..I didn't get you a present"

Sasuke frowned.

"But..I wanted to tell you something"

Sasuke rose a well shaped eyebrow.

"I would have preferred a puppy"

Naruto laughed a little.

"Yea…"

"Dobe can you hurry up?"

"Okay " Naruto took a deep breath. "For as long as I could remember I have liked Sakura. I liked her..because she was everything I'm not. Pretty. Popular. Quiet." he giggled.

"Some time ago..those feeling changed. and I found myself liking someone else."

Sasuke felt such deep scathing disgust at the moment. His eye twitched when he realized that that feeling was Jealousy.

"Oh yea?" keep it uninterested Uchiha.

"Yea. But then I got this brilliant idea" he grinned at Sasuke.

"You see his birthday is coming up..and I wanted to confess to him. What do you think?"

Sasuke's mind was already going through all the birthdays he knew.

Neji? no. His birthday was a month ago. And Hinata's wasn't until next year.

Sakura?..when was her birthday…

"Sasuke? What do you think?"

"Tell .him..." Sasuke said carelessly, because honestly he was too pissed to care.

"You think I should?"

"Yea, I guess"

"GREAT!"

Sasuke made to slam the door in Naruto's face when he was grabbed roughly and pulled down to meet a pair of dry warm lips. It took 4 seconds for him to realize that he had activated his Sharigan. It took 7 seconds for him to realize he was kissing Naruto. It took 13 for him to kiss back.

Turns out Naruto really hadn't gotten him a birthday present..but he had made him breakfast. Pancakes, sausage, and orange juice. Sasuke hadn't smiled so much in a long time.

"Happy birthday Sasuke" Naruto said around a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yes dobe it is. It really is"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This drabble is dedicated to Sasuke. ANOTHER YEAR OLDER! ANOTHER YEAR WISER!**


	6. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue..please**

**Chapter 6: shopping**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji shuddered at the bright orange top that Naruto was currently wearing . He looked to Neji for approval. When he found none he frowned and turned around, heading back into the dressing room. Seconds later he emerged in another orange shirt, only this one had a blue lighting bolt across it..ohh original.

"Naruto can I go?"

"Nejiiiiiii" Naruto yelled from the dressing room, his voice slightly muffled.

"You promised"

"Why Cant one of the girl go shopping with you?"

"Because, they have no fashion sense"

"And I do?"

"Yep! Now go get me some clothes off the rack"

Neji huffed, but turned around an headed deeper into the large store. Several times he had women come up to him and ask him if he 'needed any help finding anything.' Most of them didn't even work there.

Finally Neji stopped at a random rack and pulled off several outfits, not caring if it was Naruto's size or not. He made sure to stray way from orange though. No orange!

By the time he made it back to Naruto's dressing room there was pile of clothes outside of it. Grumbling slightly Neji threw the clothes over the door, reveling in Naruto's yell of discomfort.

He plopped back down in the chair he previously occupied and waited. Not 3 minutes later Naruto's blonde head poked out hesitantly.

"Neji I don't think this is something I would wear"

"What do you mean?" really he didn't care he just wanted to get out of here.

"I mean..its purple" Naruto glanced down " And leather"

Neji perked up. "Leather you say?"

"Yea" Naruto nodded.

"Well you'll never know how it looks until you get a second opinion" Neji said with a bored tone.

"Wow Neji you're right! How did you get so smart?"

The long haired male smirked, the smirk fell away however when Naruto walked out in the tightest outfit he had ever ever seen.

The top was indeed bright purple leather stopping at his midriff. Black suspenders led down to short leather…. Shorts?

"Naruto" Neji found himself saying "Why don't you do a turn?"

Naruto threw him a weird look but dutifully turned slowly, giving Neji a perfect view of his firm, backside.

Neji nodded inwardly fighting off a nosebleed.

"Well that settles it. I need to help you take that off. Its way to revealing"

"You think so?"

"I know so" Neji said and ushered the littlie blonde back into the dressing room. The door behind them closed with a click.

In seconds Neji had the purple top dangling from his index finger, he licked his lips as he eyed the shorter boy in front of him. Naruto was all lean muscle from head to toe. Naruto blinked innocently up at him.

"Neji?"

Neji smirked slightly and slammed Naruto up against the wall vaguely he heard someone trying to unlock the door behind him. He gazed at Naruto before taking his lip in a heated kiss, tongue sweeping Naruto's mouth sensuously. Naruto moaned softly ,and clutched at Neji's shoulders tightly.

Neji pulled way and chuckled. Lazily he trailed kissed down the side of Naruto's face, licking and nipping when he reached the long tan neck. He pulled way slightly when he heard a loud knocking.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? SIR? There is a line, and we ask if you would please hurry up with your changing."

"I'm busy" Naruto managed to gasp out. Whatever the man said next was drowned by a long loud moan.

Neji tugged at Naruto's pants eagerly. Naruto moaned and helped Neji slide the constricting fabric over his hard erection. He hissed when Neji pressed his own need against his.

Naruto whimpered when Neji stepped back from him, already he missed the comforting warm chest that was Neji's.

He jumped when he felt bold hands grasp his erections firmly. He glanced down and met the pupil less eyes of his boyfriend who was currently on his knees.

"Neji..you cant..not in here"

The elder smirked and licked a glob of precum of Naruto's erection.

"I cant?"

"No.." Naruto groaned " You cant"

" So I cant do this?" Neji engulfed Naruto's need and suckled softly switching variation.

"And I cant do this?" Neji spotted the thick vein running down the underside of Naruto's dick, he followed the path slowly with his tongue, Naruto unconsciously clutched Neji's hair.

"N-no"

"What about this?" Neji quickly licked the leaking slit. That was all it took for Naruto to come. Moaning loudly he came almost violently into Neji's mouth. The older teen swallowed it all enjoying the slightly salty taste.

Ignoring his own need Neji helped Naruto dress in his normal loud orange jumpsuit, carefully he folded up Naruto's previously worn cloths and placed them on the floor while he lifted Naruto bridal style.

As soon as Neji reached for the door it swung upon to reveal a red faced manager holding a pair of swinging keys.

"What's going on in here"

For brief second Neji's eyes flickered. "My younger cousin here had epilepsy(1)" the mans eyes widened.

"He was having a seizure and I was making sure that he didn't hurt himself." Neji lied effortlessly

"Oh I'm so sorry" the man said blushing from embarrassment

"Its no problem it happens all the time" Naruto had the sense to keep his eyes closed as they exited the store.

When they were reasonable distance way Naruto realized that he still hadn't gotten any clothes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hee hee when was the last time that I updated?..its been a while..sorry. But..yea.I'm not going to lie to you. I haven't been busy with school work or anything like that..I'm just lazy.

**(1)medical disorder of the brain: a medical disorder involving episodes of abnormal electrical discharge in the brain and characterized by periodic sudden loss or impairment of consciousness, often accompanied by convulsions **


	7. SIMPLE

**Disclaimer: don't own..so don't sue me..**

**Drabble Seven: SIMPLE.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Uzumaki was a simple person who liked simple things. He liked puppies and kittens. He liked clouds and ramen. He liked sunny days, and starry nights. All his life Naruto had only expected simple things-- a smile here...and a hug there. Simple.

Naruto considered his birthday to be just another day in the year…or that's what he told himself as he watched children excitedly get ready for the festival that was to happen that night, and when he heard adults whisper about the fireworks, giddy at the prospect.

He didn't expect gifts, but was happy when he got them. But then again not many people gave gifts to the Kyuubi holder. Some did, in the form of beatings and taunts…Naruto only wished that he could do the same for **their **birthdays.

Gaara spent all his life hating the world and the people in it. Gaara wanted nothing and expected nothing. I guess you could say that Gaara was a simple person too. Gaara didn't give presents and he didn't receive them.

Every year Naruto spent his birthday the same exact way. Holed up in his tiny apartment eating ramen slowly, listening to the distant boom of the fireworks. He inhaled the noodles faster when he felt the first tightening signs of self pity sink into his gut. The hot liquid warmed something deep inside him… warmed his heart

Naruto always went back for a second bowl...and then a third. Always a fourth. And then walking quickly he would throw himself into the shower washing away invisible dirt, that had sunken into his skin over the years...washing away invisible sweat. Then sleep. Sweet dreamless sleep.

This year Gaara was visiting the fire country. Without asking Gaara invited himself to stay with Naruto. Naruto knew that it was because he was worried.

So here they were, lost in a awkward silence. The sound of shrieks and fireworks ghosting past sensitive ears.

Naruto ate his ramen slower than usual; grateful yet wary of the company, and Gaara with his own bowl of steaming ramen, -untouched- but still warming the stoic boy.

For the first time Naruto didn't feel the need to shower. Sometime during the hours they sat side by side, the two boys had moved closer, -and closer still- until there was little space between them ,and the tips of their shoulders touched. Naruto smiled inwardly.

Neither knew how it happened. It just happened. Cold lips on warm slightly chapped ones, moving together in some secret dance others had forgotten the moves to. Hands on shoulders and fingers in hair, clenching and unclenching in pleasure, inexperienced tongues battling for dominance( neither putting much into the fight).

Then came the shyness…touches became softer…gentler, and the two boys were content to justsit there…shoulders touching and hands intertwined. After this moment Naruto knew..that even if Gaara left now and never looked back. He would have these memories…to ward of the nightmares at night.

Naruto Uzumaki was a simple person who liked simple things. He liked ramen and weapons. He liked clouds and baths. He liked sunny days, and starry nights. All his life Naruto had only expected simple things-- a smile here... a kiss there. Simple.

I guess you could say Gaara was a simple person too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy birthday Naruto.! Sorry it's so short, but I figured you don't need many words to describe someone as special as you! -tear-


	8. Pop!

**Disclaimer: don't own! don't sue! I'm serious!**

**Drabble 8: POP!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ah yes Halloween. The only part of the year when you can dress like a total whore, and no one calls you on it.

Sasuke hated Halloween. Maybe it was the kids. Maybe it was the candy. Maybe it was the sheer stupidly of it all. Whatever it was…Sasuke hated it.

Naruto loved Halloween, although he had never gone trick or treated he had heard stories. When he was younger he'd overhear kids bragging about the candy they had got that year. They would trade with each others, and Naruto would watch in fascination as they blew big pink and blue bubbles out of little rectangle sticks.

POP!

Naruto would jump in surprise as the bubble they had blown-out of magic it seemed- popped. The children however seemed delighted and they would have contest comparing who had the biggest bubble.

He had tried going once-just once-. He didn't get any candy. Maybe he hadn't done it right.

Naruto dressed up in the most colorful clothes he could find. He wanted to fit in. He had borrowed a bag from Iruka and set out knocking on doors as he went.

Naruto would wait anxiously as they opened the door, and he would smile, even as they snarled, and spit in the bags.

Nobody ever wanted to trade with him. Naruto would have given anything to have one of the colorful pink and blue mouth balloons.

Every since Sakura was seven she had an annual Halloween party. She never forgot. It seemed to get more extravagant each year and the invitation list grew from two to two hundred. She didn't started inviting Naruto until she was seventeen. They were 19 now and Naruto hadn't been to one.

No one asked Naruto why he didn't show, and Naruto never brought it up. Although he would hand Sakura a box filled with bags of candy for everyone at the party. She noted that he never kept one for himself.

Sasuke had been invited to Sakura's party every year since he was seven. He never went. Parties weren't his thing. Plus, he hated sweets.

The night of the 31st Sakura practically glowed with excitement. She stood in front of her mirror modeling her nurses costume that stopped mid thigh. Into stood behind her as the 'queen of the fairies' in mini shorts and a tank top., a pair of glittery purple wings strapped to her back.

In Sakura's rather large living room the party was just beginning. Hinata stood off in a corner blushing at Kiba's advances. Shikamaru stood lounging around the snack table, keeping a critical eye on lee in case he tried to drink the already spiked punch.

Somewhere down the block Naruto sat in his bed, arms cradling his head as he stared at the ceiling. A long time ago he had glued those cheap glow in the dark stars to it, so it always seemed as though he was staring at the stars.

Naruto never brought candy for the kids…no one ever came to the monsters house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sighed and stared a the piles of candy he had gotten in the mail. Gods, it was just like valentines day…except…more chocolate.

Out of habit Sasuke found himself picking through the candy. It used to be a tradition… after he'd come from trick or treating with Itachi. Itachi would take all his chocolate and Sasuke would take everything else. It wasn't always a fair trade…but still…

Sasuke pushed all his chocolate to the side and picked through the _smarties_, and jawbreakers until he found a piece of gum. The candy he didn't want lay forgotten to the side and Sasuke almost felt bad for waste . He shrugged it off moments later.

As Sasuke let his mind wander he found himself going through his list of friends wondering what they were doing. It was Tuesday. Most of them had mission tomorrow, but they were no doubt at Sakura's party sipping spiked fruit punch and laughing at jokes, and Naruto…. Naruto would be….

Sasuke frowned as his mind came up with a blank. What did the dobe do on Halloween?. He knew that he never went trick or treating …or out for that matter. So that probably meant he holed up in his apartment eating ramen…or reading some forbidden scroll. That dobe. Sasuke smiled fondly.

He sighed, and glanced once more at the lonely pile of unwanted candy. Sasuke gathered it into a small plastic bag and stuffed it into his pocket, in the other he put the sweets he was actually planning on eating.

He got up and locked his door, turning off all the lights as he went. When the house was dark and quiet Sasuke slipped silently out the window. He was ninja; therefore he would leave like one.

It took Sasuke only minutes to reach Naruto's house. He noted that Naruto also had his lights off.

Naruto's street always had that deserted feel to it…like a house that's hadn't been lived in in a while...or a place where some one died.

Sasuke knocked. When no one answered he knocked a second time. When the door still did not opened, he slipped in thorough a open window. If he would have bothered to check the door he would have found that open too.

Sasuke landed in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at the empty ramen cups littering the table and the floor. He kicked one as he left the kitchen and walked in the direction of Naruto's room.

When he opened the door Naruto didn't move. He almost thought he was asleep until he lifted a single hand in salute. Sasuke smirked and wordlessly sat down in the chair across from Naruto's bed. It was without a word that Sasuke poured all his chocolate on the blue comforter.

Naruto stared at it for a while before picking up a single piece and unwrapping it slowly. He chewed in thoroughly and thoughtfully, before making a face at the lightly bitter taste.

"Eww" it was whispered as though speaking too loud would break the spell.

Sasuke smiled and reached into his other pocket, this time pulling out a wrapped piece of gum. The kind that's doesn't look like gum, because you mistake it for a jawbreaker, but then you get the surprise of a lifetime once it melts in your mouth. Naruto unwrapped this one a little faster as if he already knew what it was…maybe he did.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and got his one piece. He chewed it for a while before blowing it into a small bubble. Naruto grinned and sat up. Sasuke did it again…slower this time so that Naruto could imitate the movements of his tongue.

Naruto never did learn how do it, or so Sasuke thought. Every Halloween Sasuke would take the short walk to Naruto's apartment and they would share the gum, leaving the chocolate. And after Sasuke left in the wee hours of the morning Naruto would blow a huge bubble and enjoy the feeling of the gum matted to his face as it popped.

POP!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Go ahead…yell at me…I deserve it .I haven't updated in like forever. But just so you know I am halfway thorough with the next installment of 'Of Vampires and Demons' and I am editing the next chapter for 'Closed For Renovations' **love you guys. _POP_**


End file.
